


Can I KISS You?

by misslivvie



Category: KISS (US Band), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Romance, starchild x velma, starvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslivvie/pseuds/misslivvie
Summary: It's Starchild and Velma's first date! So they're going out to an art museum, because Starchild is a unique guy. Velma still can't believe he really likes her... and tonight she may find out how much.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Can I KISS You?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a bad summary lol sorry. But this is a writing prompt that was requested on Tumblr by the lovely TanookiRoxx (go check out her stories on here under the same name!), and I still love it. Enjoy!

Velma honestly couldn’t remember having this much fun in a while… or this much interest in a guy.

She still wondered how exactly she was attracted to someone like… well, like Starchild. Or how Starchild was attracted to someone like her. He was smooth and confident and could have any woman or any man he wanted, and yet he liked her somehow. Enough to take her out on an actual date. To an art museum, no less.

“—and if you look closely you can see the use of chiaroscuro,” she rattled off, gesturing to the Renaissance painting they were looking at, “the use of strong contrasts between light and dark to give a sense of volume and three dimensions to a two dimensional object…” She trailed off upon seeing the small smile on his face. “And you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Starchild grinned and laughed. “Yeah, I did. But it’s so much more interesting when you say it.”

Color rose to Velma’s cheeks; she couldn’t help it when he said things like that.

It was twilight by the time they left the art museum. At some point Starchild’s hand had slipped over to hold hers, but she decided to keep it there. From the angle they were walking, the sun was setting behind the huge fountain in front of the museum building, painting the curtains of water in orange. “So now what?” she asked as they paused in front of the fountain.

“I was thinking dinner. I know a good place.” He squeezed her hand. “Are you having a good time so far?”

A smile came to Velma’s face and she laughed. “That sounds so weird when you’re not shouting it into a microphone,”

Starchild laughed. “Want me to say it like that?” And before she could reply he gaily shouted, “ _Are you havin’ a good time so far?!?!_ ”

Velma burst out laughing, but hid her face when she saw people looking their way. “Stop,” she laughed.

“Okay, okay,” Starchild chuckled. “Seriously though, are you having a good time?”

“I’m having a great time,” Velma squeezed his hand. “Really.”

“Great.” There was a pause in which Velma looked over to the statues on the fountain. Was it just a coincidence that there were cherubs?

“Velma?”

Velma turned back to Starchild, and stopped.

He didn’t look like his usual self. Instead of the white face, black star, red lips, hair teased up high, and black costume, he looked almost too normal; his hair fell down to just past his shoulders, his skin was light and he wore a simple white shirt and black slacks. And now he had a soft look on his face, and a small smile, and his eyes were full of… affection? Oh jinkies… Velma’s heart began to race.

“Can I kiss you?”

Oh no… and yet immediately she wanted to say yes. But somehow she couldn’t get her voice to work. So instead, blinking owlishly at him, she nodded her head.

Starchild stepped closer and raised his hand to gently cup her face, gazing right into her eyes with his own soft brown ones. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Velma immediately melted, and her eyes closed. This wasn’t like the kiss he gave Daphne at KISS World, where he energetically dipped her and practically smashed their lips together. This was soft, sweet… it was the best kiss anyone had ever given her.

She actually felt a flash of disappointment when Starchild pulled away. He smiled at her, waiting for her to say something.

All Velma could get out was a breathy, “… Wow,”

Starchild laughed lightly. “Wanna go get dinner?”

Velma smiled. “Sounds perfect,”

And the two of them left, hand in hand as the sun set behind them.


End file.
